


Stuffed

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hand Feeding, Light Bondage, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stuffing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty





	

Swerve smiled, looking Trailcutter over. Cuffs and rope kept him kneeling to the floor, hands tied behind his back. He grabbed his face gently, under his jaw and lifting his face upward to meet his gaze. “Still got room for more?”

“Uh-huh.” Trailcutter answered, mouth open and smiling. His hips squirmed, his tank full but not enough to deter him from more. Swerve chatted away as he held one small treat after another to Trailcutter’s lips, letting him nibble away and lick his fingers when he wanted more. Swerve loved how he tried to follow after his fingers when he was out of reach, pulling on his collar while the minibot had fun taking his time getting the next morsel.

He would always give in, though. That round face was irresistible.

He cupped his cheeks as Trailcutter slowed down, visor dim as he started to get uncomfortably full. His armor bulged out, cute and round and touching his thighs. Trailcutter spread his legs, making room and trying to be as comfortable as possible, tied to the floor. He swallowed his last bite, following it up with a groan.

Swerve curled a finger under his chin and tilted his head up, just a little, and kissed him. He could taste the sweetness still there, and gave a playful bite to Trailcutter’s lower lip. “I think you’re full.” Swerve said, his other hand reaching down and cupping the curved armor. “You definitely look it.”

Trailcutter just let out a short moan, licking his lips as Swerve rubbed up and down, going lower every time his palm slid down. Unable to bright his thighs together again, Swerve slipped a finger into his valve, rubbing between slick folds before diving back in with two. He slowly drew them out again, node between his fingers and he could feel his spike throb against his wrist, could hear him gasp and hiccup. His other hand kept Trailcutter looking at him.

“Hahhhgh,” he breathed hard. “ _more_ , Swerve.”

Swerve pushed his fingers back inside, as deep as he could go before curling his fingers and getting a loud moan. “Guess you’re not as full as I thought, if you’re begging.”


End file.
